


Gentleman’s Fight

by Aingealis



Category: LOZ - Fandom, Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda, legend of zelda: hyrule warriors
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Ghirahim’s a tease, slight angst, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aingealis/pseuds/Aingealis
Summary: A spoof fluff one shot based on the fact that you can “recruit” villains in Hyrule Warriors. Enjoy the sass XD!
Relationships: Canon/OC, Ghirahim/Rosemary (OC)
Kudos: 3





	Gentleman’s Fight

Rosemary drew her bowstring back once more, notched an arrow, and released it with precise aim and practiced to perfection speed. The lizalfos let out an annoying shriek as it died, and sadly more of it’s brethren were alerted to the death, turning to face the killer. The archer took several steps back in retreat, grimacing, before swiftly notching another arrow.

“Gosh darn these things, they’re like flies. Except fatter, green, scaly, and they have weapons.”

She muttered to herself, before releasing another arrow and successfully killing another lizalfos.

However, there were still many, and..now they were charging towards her. Amethyst eyes widening with slight fear, she quickly put her bow back onto her back, and drew her sword, backpedaling quickly. She was a fighter, yes, but she didn’t have the strength of Sir Link, or the precision and fierceness of Lady Impa. So, she resorted to trying intimidation. Drawing herself up to her full height of 5 feet and 6 inches, she brandished her sword and shouted,

“BACK! Get BACK you filthy lizards!”

As she did so, her eyes glanced around as well, trying to formulate a plan.

Surprisingly, the horde of lizard folk skidded to a halt, gazes filling with fear at the sight of her, or rather..at something behind her. Blinking in surprise, Rosemary’s eyes widened when two things happened. One, she realized that they weren’t scared, they were SMUG. And two, she heard a loud screech from behind her. She whirled around, to face an Aeroflos diving at her, weapon slashing out at her. It knocked the sword from her hand, but fear and adrenaline spurred her to act. She let out a high pitched shriek, then turned to dive out of the way.

She was quick, but not quick enough, and the monster’s blade, instead of slicing through her torso, slashed through her left thigh. Rosemary tumbled to the side, letting out a loud moan. Pulse throbbing in her temples, she straightened, managing to get into a sitting position, blood flowing from her thigh, and starting to seep through her pant leg. Gritting her teeth, she rolled up the pant leg and quickly surveyed the wound, which was thankfully, not that deep, just long. She then raised her head, fear piercing her heart at the new sight her eyes took in. Now she had to deal with a flying lizard, and an angry horde of regular lizards.

Refusing to give in, Rosemary lifted her hand a bit, ready to draw her bow and an arrow again to go down fighting, when a loud laugh echoed throughout the area.

The lizard enemies froze, looking around in confusion, while Rosemary stiffened, recognizing the voice.

_ He just became our ally..is he going to betray us and kill me  _ _ already _ _? _

She thought to herself with consternation.

Suddenly, a familiar pale, lanky figure appeared out of thin air. His back was to Rosemary, but she easily recognized Ghirahim. He turned swiftly and knelt down in front of her quicker than she could blink, and tilted his head with a smile, eyes mischievous.

“So, does the red-headed archer need help from the demon lord?~”

He asked, voice filled with condescending mirth. Glaring at him, she hissed through gritted teeth,

“I’m FINE; if you’re here to betray us, just kill me and get it over with.”

The demonic sword spirit recoiled with extravagance, but Rosemary thought she caught the briefest hint of hurt in his eyes, before his demure smile took its place once more.

“Kill you? Who do you take me for? I am on your side, however much you doubt me, my dear~”

He replied in a sickeningly sweet voice. 

Rosemary huffed, then rolled her eyes to try to cover up the fact that she felt her face heating up. She was about to make a snappy reply, when piercing pain shot through her wound, and she winced. Ghirahim noticed, and it brought his attention to the slash wound. A look of murderous fury passed like a shadow across his face, so quickly that Rosemary doubted it had been there. However, she was soon distracted from pondering why it had happened, when he clucked his tongue, then snapped his fingers. A roll of bandages appeared in his palm, before he expertly wrapped up her wound.

She glanced up in surprise at him once more, face now a bit pink. He seemed to notice this, and flashed his fangs at her in a grin, before standing up and whirling around to face the enemies, who had been too stunned or annoyed to react.

“Now now, you lizard cretins! I guess I’ll have to teach you a lesson!”

His voice sent chills down her spine despite its hint of playfulness, and reminded her once again that he was not a being to be messed with. The fear was confirmed as she watched Ghirahim teleport into the midst of them and began swiftly slaughtering the enemies. She could only sit, stunned, keeping her palm on the newly bandaged wound as the gory show played out before her.

When he was done, he wiped his blade clean with a summoned handkerchief, then turned back to face Rosemary. His face was a mask as he sauntered towards her, making her stiffen. But, instead of trying any of his tricks, he halted right before her, seemingly thinking. Quicker than she could react, he bent over, cupped her face in between his hands, gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, straightened and winked, then disappeared in a cloud of diamonds.

When Rosemary finally comprehended what had just happened, her face turned a shade redder than her hair, and she began stuttering. 


End file.
